Philippines Joins the World Academy
by NotTheTomatoBastard
Summary: Juan Felipe Carriedo dela Cruz aka the Republic of The Philippines joins the Hetalia Academy. Of course, hilarity and mayhem ensues. My first story.
1. Chapter 1: The First Day

I was in a deep sleep when I heard someone call out my name. 'Philippines, you need to get up now.' Called out a female voice. I just groaned into my pillow.

'Juan, if you don't get up, you'll be late for the academy.' I ignored the sentence until I analyzed what she said. Academy. I realized what she meant and jolted back up from my bed. A woman with was standing there

'Good. Now that you're awake, take a shower and change into your uniform.' I slowly stand up and sluggishly shuffle towards the bathroom. 'Yes, Ate Indonesia.' I mutter.

'Faster, Juan!' her voice now filled with annoyance. I yell and run to the shower. She can be so scary sometimes. Oh yeah, I'm Juan Felipe Carriedo dela Cruz, also known as the Republic of The Philippines and it's going to be my first day at Hetalia Academy.

I got out of the showers and changed into the academy uniform. Dark blue plaid pants, a white shirt and a dark blue sweater shirt. I got my blue handkerchief and tied it around my neck and adjusted the knot at the front. I then tucked my rosary underneath my shirt. I opened my bedroom door and go to the stairs. I decided to have some fun and slid down the stairs railings to get downstairs. Once I was downstairs I walked towards the dining table. There was a tall man with spiky blond hair reading the newspaper while drinking some coffee. That's Kuya Netherlands, Ate Indonesia's boyfriend. I sat down and greeted him. 'Goedemorgen, Kuya.' He lowered the paper, allowing him to see me.

'Ah, goedemorgen to you too, Philippines.' He smiled. Ate Indonesia came out of the kitchen and brought a plate of toast and some orange juice. 'Thanks, Ate.' I said.

When I finished eating, I drank the last of my orange juice and proceeded to walk out the door. 'Philippines.' I heard Kuya Netherlands call out. I turn around and saw him holding a brown case with my two rattan sticks; the case had a sling at the back. 'You forgot this.' He tossed it to me.

'Thanks, Kuya.' I gave him a smile. I slung it diagonally across my chest to my left shoulder.

'I'll be going now, guys. I'll call you later in the day to tell you bring in my stuff.'

'Alright, Philippines.' Ate Indonesia said.

'Well, I'll see you later. Enjoy your time together!' they blushed, Kuya Netherlands pulling Ate Indonesia closer, I laughed a little and went on my way to the academy.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Old Friends

I was at the front door of the headmaster's office. The hallways were empty. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. 'Come in.' I heard a women's voice, I opened the door to the headmaster's office. 'Ah, so you're the newcomer. Have a seat.' She said in a friendly tone. I took a seat.

'So you're the Juan Felipe Carriedo dela Cruz or The Republic of The Philippines if I'm not mistaken.'

'Y-yes, ma'am.'

'I see. I'll have the Student Council President come here.' She picks up the phone and dials a number. 'Hello?' A male voice at the other end said, it sounded familiar. He had a British accent.

'Hello? Mr. Kirkland? Please come to the office immediately.' She said. Kirkland, that name sounded familiar. She placed the phone down.

'So, you'll have to wait for a little while.' She said to me.

'O-ok, no problem.' I responded

'No need to be nervous, dear. Calm down .' I calmed down a little. Suddenly the door opens, I turn around and see a familiar young man who wore a tan variant of the sweater, and if Ate Indonesia was right, hes from the European class. with blonde hair and bushy eyebrows. Now I remember, it's England.

'Ah, Mr. Kirkland, I want to introduce you to Mr. dela Cruz.' The principal said. I stood up and shook hands with him. 'Nice to meet you again, England.' I said.

'Ah, it's nice to meet you too, Philippines. How are you?'

'I'm doing well, thanks for asking.' He smiled.

'I see you already know each other. That's good.' The principal said. 'Mr. Kirkland, I want you to bring Mr. dela Cruz to his class.'

'Yes ma'am.' England replied.

'Oh, and take these with you too.' She hands him a folder. 'Those are his records, please give them to the advisor.' She requested.

'Yes ma'am.'

'Then that will be all. Mr. dela Cruz, you may leave for your class now.'

'Yes ma'am. Thank you.' England and I exited the room and proceeded to go to my class.

'How many classes are there?' I asked.

'There are four: America, Europe, Africa and Asia and Oceania are merged into one class.'

'I see.'

'Your class doesn't have that many people in it, so you'll be fine.'

'Oh, alright.'

'I see your still bringing those sticks with you.' He said, referring to my rattan sticks. I laughed lightly.

'Oh yeah, always bring them with me.' We both laughed a little. We then approached a door; above it was a sign that read "Asian-Oceania Class".

'Here we are. Oh, and by the way, you should ask your fellow nations to show you around later.' He said.

'Oh yeah, sure.' He knocked on the door, entered the room and closed the door. 'Sir, we have a newcomer.' England said. 'Here is his record.'

'I see. Thank you, Mr. Kirkland.' The door opens, he pats my shoulder. 'You can go in now, I'll see you later.' I nod and enter the room. I looked around and I saw some familiar faces. 'I know I've seen him somewhere.' one of them said.

'Class this is Juan Felipe Carriedo dela Cruz, also known as the Republic of The Philippines.' The teacher announced. 'Mr. dela Cruz you may take your seat beside Mr. Chao.' He gestured to a young man with brown hair who was also wearing glasses. I recognized him as Thailand. I took my seat beside him. 'So now class, there will be a faculty meeting so there will be no classes for the day. I expect there will be no trouble here, goodbye class.' Once the teacher left, all the nations were converging on me. I stood up to greet them, but was tackled by someone.

'Yay! You're here.' A female voice said. I stood up to get a better look at her she had long brown hair and brown eyes and had a pink flower. It was Taiwan.

'T-Taiwan, how are you doing?' I said to her, which only tightened her grip on me. 'Taiwan. Can't. Breathe.' I'm gasping now. She lets go of me.

'Hello there, Philippines.' Another one calls out. It was Vietnam.

'Hello, Vietnam.' I smile. I look behind me again and see Malaysia and Singapore. 'Singapore! How are you?'

'I'm fine, thanks Phil.' I smile. 'It's been such a long time, Malaysia.' I turn my attention to the shorter girl.

'It has.' I reply. 'I think your forgetting someone here ~ ana.' said a voice from behind me. It was Thailand, still sitting in his chair. Pet elephant in hand. 'Oh, sorry about that, Thailand.' I smile apologetically.

'That's fine, Philippines ~ana.' He said. 'Say, want to watch the entire Saw series with me ~ana?' he asked. 'U-um, maybe next time, Thailand.' I smile again. Typical Thailand, gory movies were always his thing.

'That's alright.' He said.

'Hello, Philippines ~aru.' Said China, with his panda strapped behind his back.

'Hello there, Lolo China.' I greet.

'Hey! I'm not old!' He protested.

'Technically, you are.' Interjected Hong Kong.

'No I'm not!'

'Yes, you are.'

'O-okay calm down there guys.' I try to ease up the atmosphere, when I saw another figure walk towards me. It was Japan.

'Hello, Japan!' I greet, he was taken slightly aback by my enthusiasm. 'W-why hello, Piri-kun.' He nervously greeted.

'Why so nervous, Japan?' I place my hand on his shoulder.

'I-it's just been a long time since I've seen you.' I simply smiled at him.

'Hey, Philippines!' said a loud voice, I was startled and turned to the direction of the voice. It was Australia.

'How've you been doing, mate.' He asked.

'I've been doing fine, thanks Australia.' I was then pulled into a really tight embrace.

'Australia. I'm. Going. To.' I croaked.

'Australia, calm down. You're going to make him pass out.' Said a younger voice, Australia lets go of me. 'T-Thanks, New Zealand.' I thank the boy with ram-like curls on his hair.

'It's alright, Philippines.' He smiles.

'Say, Phil. We were planning on having a small picnic at the orchard, were going to bring our own food. Want to join us?' asked Malaysia.

'Yeah, I'd love to!' I replied. I then saw a dark figure come out from behind me.

'Hello there, Phil ~Daze.' He said in an eerie tone. Malaysia screams. I pull out my sticks and turn around. Vietnam hits the figure with her paddle.

'Korea! Do you want me to send you halfway across the world?!' Vietnam shouted.

'I-I'm sorry!' The figure known as Korea apologized. He stood up. 'How are you, Philippines? I missed you!' he said.

'I'm fine, Korea.' I smile.

'I made another soap opera. Want to watch it later?' He asked.

'Of course!' I replied. We continued sharing stories, catching up with each other on recent events.

This is going to be exciting.


	3. Chapter 3: Lunch and Reunion with Spain

It was lunch time now and we were all leaving when I realized I forgot to bring lunch. 'Here ~ana.' Thailand offered me a box.

'I made a bit too much food ~ana.' Thailand explained.

'Oh, thank you.' I accepted the box and we both proceeded to the orchard.

The orchard was a small park with lots of trees and some picnic tables. Me and Thailand spot the Asain-Oceania class sitting in the table at the end of the orchard. We walk towards them then I over heard someone say something.

'Hey, Espagne. Isn't that your little brother?' Espange? Spain? I turn around to the source of the voice. I saw six men standing in the covered walkway. One of them had messy brown hair, much like mine, but had green eyes which were wide as if he just saw an angel. Next thing I know, he was charging towards me.

'Philippines! Mi hermanito!' he cries out. I turn back to Thailand, who was smiling. 'Thailand, you can go ahead and bring this along with you.' I hand him the box. 'I'll catch up with you later.' He nodded and proceeded to the table. I turn around was suddenly crushed by Spain's embrace.

'Hermanito! I missed you so so so so so much!' he says.

'Yeah, I missed you too, hermano mayor.' I croaked out. This was the third time I'm being placed in a bone crushing hug. He lets go of me, I saw that his eyes were tearing up.

'Look how big and stong you've gotten, mi hermanito!' he comments and he starts roughly massaging my face. ' And look how handsome you've gotten, just like your hermano mayor!' I just let out a laugh. I noticed the five other guys were walking towards us. Spain turns around to introduce them to me.

'Guys, I'd like you to meet my hermanito, Las Islas Filipinas.' Oh no, not that name again. I prevent myself from complaining.

'Hello.' I greet I was soon hugged again by a young man with brown hair which had a rebel curl similar to mine. It was Italy Veneziano.

'Pasta! Fratello, you're here!' He said.

'Yeah, how are you Veneziano?' I said.

'I've been doing well. Hey, Romano! Fratello is here now!' he said enthusiastically as he turned his attention to a similar looking man I recognized as Italy Romano or simpy Romano.

'Yeah, yeah! I know the mango bastard is here, damn it!' he said annoyingly. Veneziano and I look at each other, we knew what to do. We walked over to Romano and started hugging him tightly.

'Hold close. Hug tight.' We say in unison.

'Not this "hug therapy" nonsense again! Let go of me!' Romano said, shaking us off him. He does eventually.

'Same old Romano.' We say in unison again. Suddenly a man with long blonde hair and blue eyes walks over to me with a rose in hand.

'Bonjour, Philippines. I haven't seen you in a long time, mon ami.' He said. 'Espagne was right, you have become more handsome, you'll become more handsome if you stay with me.' He gave his signature laugh but my skin still crawled. He was then grabbed by the collar by England.

'Don't you dare harass the poor kid.' England commanded. Soon after they were in a fight.

'U-um, guys please don't-' Suddenly a tall man with slick blond hair grabs both of them by their collars and raises him up to his eye level.

'Would you both stop fighting!' He demanded, I remember that accent, it's Kuya Germany.

'Y-yes, sir.' They stuttered out, he sets them down. He then walks over to me and reaches out a hand for me to shake.

'Hello, Philippines. I hope you still remember me.' He said.

'Of course I remember you, Kuya Germany.' I said.

'K-Kuya?'

'Oh yeah, it means "brother" in my language.' I explained

'Brother, huh.' He pats my head for some reason.

'Say, Philippines. Did you ask anyone to show you around?' England asked.

'O-oh yeah, I must have forgot.' I laugh lightly.

'I see, just ask them, alright?'

'Yup. Now I have to go take lunch, I'll you all later.'

'Adiós, hermanito.' Spain said. I jogged to the picnic table.

'Hey there, Phil.' Thailand said passing the box back to me.

'Hey there, sorry I'm late.'

'That's alright, Phil.' Taiwan said. I opened the box. 'I haven't eaten Pad Thai for quite sometime.' I dig in. 'It's still delicious as ever, thanks, Thailand.'

'You're welcome, Phil.' We continued eating our lunch in the orchard.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hellooo world, I hope you're enjoying my first story. Reviews and comments are highly appreciated.

Who do you think should be Philippines' dormitory neighbor, leave your suggestions in your reviews. :)

P.S: Philippines calls certain nations "Kuya" or "Ate" varying on how close they are to him. (Except Japan, the Asian nations, and a few other nations since either he has been friends with them so he calls them in informal manners.)

**-NotTheTomatoBastard**

**Hermanito = Little brother**

**Hermano mayor = Big brother**

**Fratello = Brother**


	4. Chapter 4: Committees and Kuya America

When we were finished eating, we proceeded back to our classroom. Then the announcement speakers went on.

'This is your principal speaking, today will be your free day.' The class cheered. 'Another note is that clubs are officially open. The list of clubs are in the main lobby and dorm lobbies. One more thing, Mr. dela Cruz, Mr. Honda and Mr. you are called to the Student Council room. Thank you.'

The announcement speakers went off. Everyone turned to me.

'W-what?'

'I'm just wondering why they would call you to the Student Council room.' Malaysia said.

'Well, I guess we'll have to go there. Does anybody know where it is?' I asked.

'I know where it is.' Japan said.

'Ok, Japan. Lead the way!.' I said.

'It's this way.' Japan went the opposite way, I followed him. The rest of them went to the lobby to check the clubs list.

We arrived at two large doors. I could hear murmurs from the other side.

'I wonder why were here?.' I asked, Japan shrugged. The murmurs became shouts and now I could hear their voices clearly.

'You bloody git! Stop eating while I'm discussing dammit!' England shouted.

'Awwwww, come on, dude. I'm hungry!' Shouted a familiar voice, it had an American accent.

'You are always hungry! And look! Now my sweater is ruined!' France complained. I knocked the door. Their shouts were silenced. I heard a little bit of ruffling. 'Come in.' England called out. We entered the room. It was large, it had bookshelves on both ends of the room. It had large windows and a large, long table at the center. France was sitting on one end alongside a man wearing a maroon variant of the sweater and a leather bomber jacket, he had blonde hair and blue eyes, he was also wearing glasses. It was Kuya America. 'Why don't you take a seat, both of you.' England said. We nodded and sat down.

'You might be wondering why you're here. Well, we were planning out the academy's committees and we thought we could use your help. Especially you, Philippines.'

'Me? Why?' I asked.

'You do have a lot of experience when it comes to close-quarters combat.' I gripped the sling of my case for a while. 'And you do have a good relations with a lot of countries, so I thought it might be good to assign you to the Monitoring Committee'

'I see. But whats a Monitoring Committee?'

'You're basically like hall monitors but you can also be called to stop disturbances of the peace in the academy. That's why we called you here, Japan.' He turns his attention to Japan.

'Eh, yes?'

'I want you in the Information Committee, since you have good experience in technology and you are a member of the Newspaper Club. I think you can handle this.'

'Oh, alright. But I have to ask the same thing as Mr. Philippines, Mr. England.'

'Oh yes, the information committee will basically supervise how information is spread throughout the academy. You will supervise both the Broadcasting Club and the Newspaper Club. You will also have to provide some sort of system to inform the Monitoring Committee about any disturbances within the academy.'

'That's a lot of work for one committee. Maybe I can help him make the system.' I said. England thinks about it for a while.

'Alright, you can help him with it.' England says.

'Ok! Now why are these two here for then?' I ask referring to France and America. Before England could even say a word, America stomped his foot on the table. 'Because, I'm the hero!' he shouted out. Oh, dear. Same old Kuya America. 'That's not the reason, dammit!' England shouted. 'The main reason they're here is because we all part of the Student Council.'

'I see.'

'Yes, and since it's free time. Japan, I want you to show Philippines around the academy.'

'Oh, yes Mr. England.'

'Oh, and before I forget, Philippines, there will be an ASEAN meeting next week. Now that will be all. Goodbye now.' We bid farewell to them.

'Now, I should show you around the academy now, Piri-kun.' Japan said.

'Let's go!' I cheer.

Japan showed me around. The dormitories, library, gymnasium, the farm, the Astrology tower, the sports field and the other rooms which will be used as club rooms, there's even a church. We finished the tour and Japan and I were going back to the library to look for books on programming. We enter the library an go to the "Technology" isle of the library. We gather the books and find a table. 'Oh yeah, I have to get my laptop and a notebook for us to plan out on.'

'Oh yeah.'

'Don't worry, I'll be back.' He runs off to get the necessary things. I check the time on library's wall clock. It read "1:15" so it was still early. I looked around the "Fiction" isle. While looking at the books I accidentally bump into someone. 'Oh, I'm so sorry.' I look at the person, it was New Zealand.

'Why, hello, New Zealand.'

'Hello, Philppines.' He said with a smile.

'What are you doing here?'

'Oh, nothing, I'm just looking around.'

'Shouldn't you be with your brother?'

'No, he's actually looking at the clubs list. I already know what I'm going to be in, I'm going to be in the Music Club.' He said.

'I see.' I said with smile.

'I'm actually looking for a music book.'

'Oh then let's check the "Music" isle, shall we.' He nods and we proceed to the said isle.

After a while we find 3 books. I hand them to New Zealand. 'Thanks, Philippines.'

'No problem, New Zealand.' He smiles and walks to the librarian for permission to borrow. I walk back to the table and I saw Japan already reading one of the books.

'Oh there you are, where were you, Philippines?' said Japan in a concerned tone.

'Oh, sorry, Japan, I was helping New Zealand with a few books.'

'Oh, I see. Should we get started?'

'Oh yeah. Let's begin.' I sat down and started reading one of the books.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hello again! Sorry for the slow-paced chapter. Reviews are once again highly appreciated.

As an update, who do you think should be Philippines' dormitory neighbor and who should be his dorm mate? Leave your suggestions in the reviews. :)

**-NotTheTomatoBastard**


	5. Chapter 5: Meet the Nordics

A few hours later, we were able to make an outline for the program. 'Ok. So basically all they have to do is send a notification to a some sort of message board app using the net. Then the Monitoring Committee will be notified.' I reviewed the outline.

'Hai.' Japan confirms.

'But where do we get a server for that?' I ask.

'Don't worry, I think the academy has some used ones.' He says.

'I see. Well, I guess we're done here, but we need a few extra hands to get this done.'

'I agree. I'll ask Mr. England later on who else will be in the committee.'

'Alright.' I checked the clock, it read "3:39'. 'Well, school's almost over.' I say.

'Oh that's right, I already showed where you'll be staying, so I guess you'll have no trouble for that.'

'Yeah. Maybe I should roam around a little.' I say.

'You go on ahead, so long as you know your way back to the dorms. But don't be out too long.'

'Alright. See ya, Japan.' I wave goodbye to him.

Outside was still bright, and I was just walking around the corridors when I accidentally bumped into someone again. 'I'm sorry.' I said to the young man with blonde hair and violet eyes, he was also wearing the European uniform.

'Don't worry, it's fine.' He gives me a smile. 'Hm. Oh, Mr. Philippines.'

'Hello, Kuya Finland.'

'It's so nice to see you again!' We shake hands.

'Yeah. Me too.' He smiled but then looked to the hallway beside him, he looked startled for a bit but calmed down and smiled. I looked to see who it was. It was a tall man with messy blond hair, blue eyes and had a terrifying look on his face. 'Hello there.' He greeted in a deep tone. A screamed and hid behind Finland.

'K-Ku-Kuya Sweden.' I squeaked out. He just smiled. 'Oh, so you know my friend, eh?.' I walk towards him slowly.

'H-hello, I'm really sorry about that, K-Kuya Sweden.' I bow my head apologetically.

'It's fine.' He said, I jumped a bit by the tone of his voice. I raise my head, I see him walk towards Finland. 'By the way, you're not my friend, you're my wife.' He announced. My eyes widened. Finland nervously laughed.

'Don't be silly, Mr. Sweden.' Sweden gives his him a serious look. Finland looked unsure.

'W-well, okay.' Finland stutters.

'Oi, Philippines. Do you want to have some chocolate milk with us?' Sweden asked. I looked at Finland, he gave a confirming smile.

'I'd love to!' I said.

We were in a small garden which had a picnic table, the sun was still up. We were drinking silently when all of a sudden I hear a familiar male voice 'Hey, Iceland! Care to spare me a drink?' It chanted.

'I told you to stop asking people for drinks!' Another familiar voice, I presumed to be Iceland's shouted out. 'Besides, alcohol is forbidden in academy grounds!' I turn around to see who it was. I saw a tall man with wild blonde hair and blue eyes, I remembered as Denmark, and a younger man with silver hair and violet eyes, he was also wearing a ribbon tie rather than the normal necktie. They were both wearing the European uniform, just like Finland and Sweden.

'Hey guys! Care to have a seat with us?' Finland offered. Both of them turned their attention to us. 'Sure! We'll be right over!' Denmark shouts. They walk over to our table. Denmark eyes me warily. 'Who's the kid?' He asks.

'Oh, this is the Philippines.' Denmark suddenly sits between me and Finland. He eyes me from head to toe. He suddenly laughs out loud, making me almost fall out of my chair.

'H-hello, Kuya Denmark.' I stutter, still recovering from the sudden laughing episode.

'You know each other?' Finland suddenly asked over Denmark's shoulder.

'Yeah, we do!' Denmark announced 'We met a few years ago thanks to Iggybrows.' Iggybrows? Oh, he must be referring to England.

'I see. How are you, Philippines?' Iceland asked, now sitting beside Sweden. I was acquainted with Iceland a few years ago on a visit to his country with my boss.

'I'm doing well.' I answered. Suddenly, a man with light blond hair and dark blue eyes was walking towards the group. He was also wearing a barrette. What really caught my eye is that he had a green troll following him and I know one person who has that.

'Why hello, Norway.' Finland greets to him.

'Hello.' He then turns to me. Finland takes notice and introduces me to him.

'Oh, this is-'

'This is my best bud, Philippines!' Denmark, my energetic Nordic friend, suddenly says. He slings his arm over my neck.

'It's been so long, Kuya Norway.' I say. Everyone seemed shocked.

'You now him?' Denmark asked, or rather shouted.

'W-well, yeah.' I answered. 'After World War Two, I decided to make some new friends with other nations. That's when I met Kuya Norway. A few years after that, I met you and Kuya Sweden.' I explained.

'I see.' He said as he slowly ruffles my hair. 'You're such a social kid. I can see why everyone likes you.' I laughed lightly. The sun was beginning to sink.

'I heard you were called to the Student Council's room. What was that about?' Asked Finland.

'Don't tell me Iggybrows made you his colony!?' Denmark added.

'N-no. He was just telling me that I'm part of the Monitoring Committee.'

'I see.' Denmark said.

'What club are you joining in, guys?' I asked.

'I'm in the Furniture Making Club.' Denmark answered.

'I'm in the Festival Planning Committee and I'm also part of the Sweets Club.' Finland answered.

'I'm in the Sweets Club as well.' Iceland said.

'The Arts and Crafts Club.' Sweden replied.

'The Chess Club and the Magic Club, what about you, venn?' Norway asked.

'W-well. I haven't really picked my club just yet. I'll have to see the list.' I answered.

'I see.' Sweden said. I drink the last of the milk. I check my phone for the time. 4:05 pm.

'I think I should be going now.' I say as I stand up. 'I hope I'll see you guys again sometime. Thanks, Sweden for the chocolate. Bye!'

'Bye!' All of them say in chorus.

I continue roaming the academy.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hello, hello! 5 Chapters already. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

I'm going to ask you instead guys who among these guys should be Phil's dorm mate/ room mate:

Romano

Korea

Prussia

But others suggestions are still open! :)

Notes: The Philippines met Denmark with the help of England a few years after WW2, then Norway and Sweden a few years after. He recently acquainted himself with Finland and Iceland in 1999 (or earlier).

**-NotTheTomatoBastard**

**Venn (Norwegian) = Friend**


	6. Chapter 6: America, Canada and Catchball

I was walking down a walkway when I felt someone tug my handkerchief. I turn around but no one was there. I continued walking, I felt another tug. I look again. Nothing, although I could hear giggling. It came from behind a pillar. I had an idea on who it could be so I hid on the opposite side of the pillar and waited for the figure to come out again. I saw a shadow come out, he seemed to have noticed I wasn't there. He walked forward, as soon as I saw the slightest glimpse of a leather jacket, my suspicions were confirmed.

It was Kuya America. I came out from hiding and grabbed his sweater and bring him against the pillar, one stick in hand.

'I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I made you mad! Please don't hurt me, Phil!' He cries out. Even if he is a superpower, he still terrified of me being angry. I laugh and let go of him. 'I wasn't able to talk to you in a long time, dude. Britain won't let me talk when were back there.' He said, still slightly terrified.

'I see. Walk-and-talk?' I asked. He nodded.

'So, how's the academy so far?' He asked.

'It's doing great!'

'That's good! I'm happy for you little bro!' He said. I laugh.

'Thanks, Kuya.'

'I see you're still working in a lot of other countries.' He added.

'Yeah, my people need the money. Those corrupt politicians and their pockets.'

'Don't worry, it'll work out, eventually.

'I hope so.' I sighed. I look to him, he suddenly pulls out a burger from his pocket. I stop and give him a condescending look.

'Really, Kuya?'

'What? I'm hungry!' He defended himself. I shrug and begin walking again.

I check the time again. 4:26 pm. 'So, Kuya, how's your relationship between you and England?'

'Wer doong fyn.' He says with a stuffed mouth. I punch his gut.

'Swallow before you say anything, dammit!' I say. He swallows it all up.

'Sorry, dude.' He murmurs out, he then pulls out another burger. I wanted to shout but I stopped myself from doing so.

'Oh yeah, I haven't got my things yet.' I remembered.

'Oh? You should get them before it gets too late at night.'

'Got it.' I made a mental note. We continued walking until I saw a man wearing the American uniform had blond hair similar to America's but also had a long, familiar curl. He also appeared to be carrying a polar bear. He was also carrying a messenger bag and what appears to be a hockey stick bag. 'Who are you?' the polar bear spoke.

'I'm Canada.' He responded with a whispery voice.

'Hey Canada, bro!' America ran to him. Canada turned around.

'Hello, America.' I walk up to him. He then spots me.

'Oh, Philippines! How are you, buddy?' He said while we shook hands.

'I'm fine, Kuya Canada. What about you?'

'I'm doing swell!' He said.

'Are you sure?' Kumajiro asked.

'Yes, I'm sure.' Canada answered.

'Who are you?' the polar bear asked.

'I'm Canada!' He said. I laughed, poor Canada.

'I need to thank you for working with me, Phil. It really helps.' Canada said.

'Oh, well. Um. You're welcome, Kuya.'

'Say, want some ice cream?' Canada offers

'Sure!' I say. He pulls out one tub of ice cream and a spoon from his bag. He hands one cup and spoon to me.

'Thanks.' I say.

'Whut ab'ut me?' America asks with a stuffed mouth. I elbow his gut.

'What did I say again?!' I say. He swallows his burger.

'Sorry.' He says.

'Besides, I know that your going to pull out another burger.' I said. America laughed nervously.

'You know me too well, bro.' He said. I roll my eyes. I open the tub of ice cream and dig in.

'Say wanna play some catch-ball, Canada?' America asked.

'Sure. Can you hold Kumajiro for me, Phil?'

'Yeah.' I close the lid of the ice cream can and he hands me Kumajiro. Kumajiro's fur was really soft and fluffy.

We were in the sports field, the sun was beginning to set. The field was bathed in bright orange light. I finished the last of my ice cream and throw the cup to the nearest trash can.

Three points to the Republic of The Philippines!

'Okay, Canada. Are you ready?' America asked.

'Yeah.' He said. America threw the ball.

really

really

really

fast.

Canada had no time to react and the ball hit him in his gut.

'I-I'm okay.' Canada croaked out as he stood back up. 'A little slower, bro.'

'Sure.' America replied. Knowing America, it's only going to get slower by a minuscule fraction of an amount. America readied his stance for another through.

This one is going to be painful.

He throws the ball again with the same (if not a 1000th of a fraction slower) speed. Canada goes down again. Kumajiro and I cringe at the intense impact.

'Calm down, America!' Canada shouted. 'You don't need to be that intense!'

'He's right, kuya!' I add. Poor Canada.

'Well, alright! I'll just use my "Really Soft Hero Throw" then!'

What? Now I'm really concerned for Canada now. America throws the ball again. Another hit.

And this dragged on for a couple more minutes, me cringing every time.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hello! Sorry for another slow paced chapter again. I appreciate all the reviews (even if they aren't that many).

**-NotTheTomatoBastard**


End file.
